


just desserts

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff and Humor, Gen, can be any time u want like this can be raijin or modern day, oh ya it's for zaya's bday, poor bby, rip shinra's apartment, theyre at shinra's apartment, wow finallY we're celebrating his bday i mean the quartet or at least anyone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: Any further and Shizuo would be charged with murder due to suffocating a person to his death, with a cake, nonetheless.





	just desserts

 

If he hadn't been distracted by the foreign, contented feeling swelling inside his chest due to the probably first party in years for his birthday-- he would've noticed the hand that was coming his way. After all, Izaya had always been quicker than Shizuo. He thought of this as fingers curled in his raven locks, not too rough as he'd expected it to be, and then there was pressure from the back of his head before his face was buried in sticky icing of the cake they'd bought for him. 

"Mpff.. mfff!" was his attempt at uttering 'Shizu-chan'.

It felt like centuries had passed, since it took awhile for Shizuo to let him go. Shizuo only did it because Kadota and Shinra was panicking. Any further and Shizuo would be charged with murder due to suffocating a person to his death, with a cake, nonetheless. It wasn't like that wasn't a good idea, though. Izaya would very much like to see Shizuo locked up in jail, probably even getting a death sentence himself. The only downside was he couldn't actually see it if he was dead. 

"Fwank you," there was bits of cake in his mouth-- and was that a sugar flower? It was too sweet, but he ate it all up anyway.

"Fuck you too." 

"What? Shizu-chan, I said thank you."

"Oh." 

Shizuo was silent for a moment, as though he was contemplating the misheard words. Izaya didn't even know if Shizuo was capable of thinking, until Shizuo spoke up after a few seconds. 

"But fuck you, anyway." 

"Is that going to be your present for me?" 

"No! There's no present. My present for you is 'happy birthday'. There. Wait-- no, have a terrible birthday, bastard."  

"I'll have a happy birthday since Shizu-chan's here!" 

Of course, as soon as the words slipped past his lips, he used his fast reflexes to scoop up some cake and smushed it in Shizuo's face. He didn't stay to observe all the tiny details like how many veins popped on Shizuo's forehead, but he did manage to catch the familiar knit of brows, jaw clenching and fingers balling into fists-- a clear indication that the bomb was starting to tick. 

It only took approximately two minutes for it to go off. Shinra's aparment was definitely going to be trashed by the end of this. This was the least of his worries, though. The adrenaline pumping through his blood stream as he jumped over the couch and ran straight to the kitchen was overwhelming, painting a grin on his face. Too good. It was all too good. 

Revenge  _is_ sweet, after all. 


End file.
